


One is good, two is better, never too old to learn something new~

by Merlioske, Sunfall_of_Ennien



Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Beware Opening in Public, Bottom Arthur, Boys In Love, Dom Merlin, Established Relationship, Future Fic, JUST, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Magic is still a thing, Merlioske-friendly, Saving the World but like it a lowkey thing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Merlin, bdsm relationship, explicit art, i did say magic was a thing right?, it's just Merlin and Arthur i promise, sub arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien
Summary: Arthur is Back. Prophecy is Fulfilled. World is Saved.it is Officially Time to Live and enjoy and Discover.and so Arthur does. with his Merlin by his side. or Over him. or Under... basically with his Merlin all over.orArthur returns, saves the world and discovers his sorcerer is Into The Kinky Stuff.orArthur comes back to Merlin who's a Dom. Arthur likey~
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: you  Draw it, i Breathe it Words [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914007
Comments: 24
Kudos: 121





	One is good, two is better, never too old to learn something new~

**Author's Note:**

> as always, our greatest of thank yous to the magnificent [Pelydryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn) for a beautiful beta job. <333

~x~

Arthur was humming as he returned from his morning run. Gods, he _loved_ running when there was no magical beastie on his heels intent on having him for a midmorning snack. He especially loved running in the neat new shoes Merlin had given him, made _specifically_ for running. Sure, he had his afternoon training at the orphanage, but, in all honesty, their kids treated the training more like a game than actual training. As was for the best, Arthur reminded himself firmly. 

After coming back and training and then rushing about and worrying about Merlin and whether they'd make it and then saving the world --- yeah. Training for the sake of being battle-ready? No, thank you. Not anymore. Arthur was well and truly done with all of that. Sure, he missed the structure at times, the routine, but, well. There were these incredible places nowadays, called _gyms,_ and Arthur had something called a _platinum membership_ so just as well. Granted, they used to have no sword training sessions, but after Arthur had complained, Merlin had gone to his gym and done… well, whatever it was that he had done, (and here, Arthur genuinely hoped he had just _talked)_ and the gym now had a sword fighting class which gathered three times a week and of which Arthur was the teacher of. So yes. No actual training. But. Well. You can take the King out of the kingdom, or however that saying went.

Arthur grinned. Yes. Running was _good_. And sword training not for battle was _good._ Especially with the knowledge that there would truly be _no_ more battles. Not for them.

What with Merlin straight up telling off the remains of the whole entire world's magical community _including_ the _Goddess_ herself. (Goddess, mind, who may or may not have made Arthur bloody _immortal_ for Merlin. As penance. _Penance._ The Immortality was something Arthur was, as of that day, nowhere near ready to even think, much less talk about.) _Merlin,_ letting everyone know, in no uncertain terms, too, that if anyone, _anyone,_ so much as _thought_ of putting _his King_ in danger even one.more.time… a delicious shudder went down Arthur's spine at the memory. Merlin, _his_ Merlin, being all… commanding and fierce was a sight he had never expected to… _affect_ him, shall we say.

Arthur's humming got louder as he got in, kicked off his shoes and went straight for the kitchen to down a cup or two of refreshing, cold _tap water._ Just. Running water. No stale, having-stood-on-the-table-for-a-day water. No walking a mile or more to the well, drawing up a bucket and then back up all the stairs again. Wasn't that just fascinating?

As he was pouring himself another delicious cupful, Arthur heard muted conversation coming from Merlin's study. Arthur frowned - while a phone call would not be all that unusual, they didn't _do_ guests. Not after the whole ‘oh this dinner party turned out to be yet another assassination attempt and who woulda thunk really and what do you _mean_ you didn’t triple check the guest list?!?’. Needless to say, they stopped the guest-having. For now. At least without very, _very_ in-depth discussions and planning and… Arthur's frown deepened as he placed his still more than half-full cup into the sink and walked out of the kitchen. Even as a Knight, Arthur could move as silently as a shadow when need arose. Woolen socks on hardwood floor? Even Merlin had no chance of detecting him by regular means.

Sneaking through the dimly lit corridor, Arthur saw golden sunlight streaming through the crack of the open door leading to Merlin's study. That would explain the carrying noise - their home was very well soundproofed otherwise. It had to be, what with all the experiments Merlin got up to and… the things _they_ got up to, together… well. After one or two strongly worded letters from a few of their neighbours, needless to say, Merlin made sure they would Not be Overheard Again.

Arthur stopped a ways off and peeked into the room - not chamber anymore - and promptly lost his jaw to the floor at the scene before him.

"...please." 

There was a man, his back to the door, who was talking. Merlin, Arthur's Merlin, was standing before him, his posture straight and tense, his arms crossed across his chest. Arthur missed what the man said next, eyes still glued to his sorcerer, who was growing tenser by the second. Arthur tuned back in.

"I'm not above begging here, if that's what it takes, you know."

Arthur frowned; what in the hell was going on here? Merlin sighed.

"Toby… I told you, I---"

But Toby, and what kind of name was _Toby_ anyway, Arthur thought, bristling a little, didn't appear to be listening. Instead - and here, Arthur's eyes widened in shock or surprise, he wasn't quite sure - he dropped _to his knees_ before Merlin and breathed, voice full of awe and worship.

" _My Lord._ "

Arthur gaped. This… This _man_ knew?!? Just who has Merlin been talking to about his Dragonlord--- But a moment later Arthur clued in that this was _not,_ in fact, Dragonlord related. For as soon as the title left Toby's lips, something in Merlin seemed to _shift,_ and wasn't that something.

"Toby." One word. One word was all it took. Toby's head dropped, his hands on his knees now and… And, in all honesty, Arthur paid no more mind to him, his focus transferring to his sorcerer, who, after barely a moment of hesitation, seemed to _grow_. His presence filled up the room, strong and potent and so commanding Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine.

"You are going to get up and you are going to leave. And you are _never_ going to return here, am I understood?" Merlin's voice held fire and lightning and it rushed over Arthur like a honeyed caress leaving him harder than steel in seconds. Arthur shifted. Frowned down at where his cock was very much tenting his running shorts. Huffed and moved away from the study - Toby was scrambling up and Arthur had no desire to be discovered, especially in the state he was in.

~x~

Arthur scowled. His hard-on was persistently ignoring his attempts to ignore _it,_ it seemed. Turning the water to _motherfucking freezing_ , the Once and Future King manly suppressed a shiver and steeled himself to just wait it out.

"Come on come _on…"_ he hissed under his breath, nearly jumping his skin when searing hot arms wound themselves around his waist from behind and smirking lips pressed against his nape.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is wrong, _sire_?" 

Arthur stiffened in his lover's embrace before huffing out a sigh and relaxing. Apparently, he hadn't been quite as sneaky as he'd imagined after all.

"Wasn't my intention. ‘Twas your own fault for not closing the door, you know," he grumbled petulantly, biting down the smile that threatened to emerge when he felt Merlin's chuckle reverberating against his skin.

"Naturally," Merlin nodded, sounding agreeable while he slid his hands in slow caresses over Arthur's sides and down his stomach. "Otherwise, I mean, had it _not_ been my fault, there just might have been a lesson for _you._ After all, all misconducts need to be _punished_ accordingly, don't they, my lord?"

There was exactly zero chance of suppressing the moan that tore out of Arthur's throat at that. Or of stopping the full-body shiver that followed.

Merlin made a curious noise behind him at the reaction.

"And here I thought that that was what _I_ was supposed to call you, _my lord_ ," Arthur managed to breathe and felt, to his absolute delight, Merlin freeze where he was pressed flush against his back.

"Arthur?" It was breathed barely above a whisper, right against the shell of his ear, and Arthur's knees threatened to buckle beneath him as he turned.

"Would you show me? _Mer_ lin?" the King asked, watching closely, waiting, for he could see that Merlin was _this_ close to giving in. All that was needed was just one. More. Push. Arthur gave him a look from beneath his lashes. "Please?"

With a practically audible sound, the sorcerer's control seemed to snap and his eyes flared molten gold at the same time as that _presen_ ce filled their shower. Arthur's knees did give out then and he collapsed, noting, mildly, that his knees didn't hurt - Merlin had apparently been going just there after all - there was a shower mat beneath Arthur now. 

The smirk Merlin sent towards him was lethal, and Arthur felt yet another shudder race through him.

"Eager, aren't you, pet?" the sorcerer purred, and Arthur locked down his jaw, forcing the moan to stay in his throat. The smirk fell off Merlin's face suddenly and the presence seemed to diminish slightly. "If you want to stop at any time---"

Arthur snorted. "I won't."

Merlin tsk'ed. " _If you want to stop at any time,_ you will let me know by snapping your fingers twice. Am I understood?" 

Arthur almost purred at that phrase now being directed where it was meant to be directed at, that being _him_. 

"Am I understood?" Merlin asked again, his voice growing very icy, very quickly. At Arthur's quick nod, he nodded back. "Very well. Do _not_ make me repeat myself again. I will overlook your interruption this time because we've not… Discussed anything nor do you have any idea of the… Protocols shall we say? About how these things go, but that's as far as my leniency will go. Are we clear, pet?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, huffing. "Yes yes, now would you get a move on already?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed at that. "I _was_ planning on going a bit easier on you since it's your first time and all, but…" The smirk returned in full force then as Merlin ran a finger caressingly over Arthur's lower lip, pressing gently. "Arms behind your back, hold your elbows. Do _not_ move them until I say you can. Just like that, yes, good. Now. Open."

Merlin fed him his cock slowly, carefully. Stopping when he knew he'd reached Arthur's usual limit. He ran his fingers through Arthur's hair then, motions soothing before he gripped it tight and smiled down at him. "Let me in, pet." And then he was pushing further. In and in and _in_ and Arthur's eyes widened, arms releasing his elbows automatically, reaching for ---

"Ah-ah-ah~" Merlin tutted at him, disapproval clear on his face, and Arthur's hands went back. He did his utmost best to just...relax his throat and let Merlin _in,_ but it was not an easy feat. Still. He was the best Knight in the Five Kingdoms, he was the Once and Future King and he had saved the bloody world, for gods' sake! There was exactly no way he'd be defeated by a measly blowjob. 

It was easier after that. Just, accepting whatever Merlin gave him. And Merlin felt it, that moment when Arthur just… _Gave in_. The smile he gave warmed Arthur to the bone, even as the cock shoved down his throat made his breath hitch and his eyes water.

Arthur swallowed, his throat fluttering, and Merlin grunted, his pace stuttering.

"Close your eyes," the sorcerer muttered, and this time Arthur had no troubles obeying immediately. "I'm going to mark you up, pet."

Arthur moaned around his mouthful, heard Merlin hiss out a curse and then his mouth was suddenly empty, a slick warmth splashing over his lips and cheekbones, trickling down his chin and throat. Arthur licked his lips, heard another muffled curse and then he was being yanked up, Merlin's grip in his hair still toeing on harsh, his eyes opening just when Merlin slammed him up against the wall of their shower and claimed his lips in a searing kiss.

Arthur groaned into Merlin's mouth, arms wrapping around his waist, and reveled at being allowed to _touch_. His hips bucked, searching for friction, wanting, needing to relieve the tension in his own cock.

Merlin, however, moved away, leaving the only points of contact between them their lips and hands.

Arthur whined, pulling out of the kiss just far enough to gasp out a plea.

He knew Merlin knew, he _had_ to know Arthur was desperate. " _Mer_ lin…" 

Merlin hummed, planting light pecks all over Arthur's face.

Then he was pulling away completely, running his fingers through Arthur's wet locks, patting his shoulders and rubbing his forearms with light touches.

"I _was_ going to make you come, nice and hard and knee-buckling, just the way you like," the sorcerer hummed, a small smile on his lips as he moved over and grabbed a shower gel. "I was going to caress you all over, spoil you with my touch since I did not let you have yours." He squeezed some onto his palm, rubbing his hands together until it foamed and began running his hands over himself in slow, thorough motions while Arthur stood there, leaning against the wall and gaped. "I was going to be so, _so_ good for you." Merlin stood under the spray of water then, letting the suds rinse off of him before stepping away and shrugging nonchalant-like. "But you just had to go and be all annoying and defiant. So no coming for you." Arthur's jaw promptly fell to the floor.

"Merlin!" he protested loudly, hands coming up to wave around incredulously.

Merlin stepped out of the shower, wrapped a fluffy towel around his hips and fixed his King with a Stare. "If you touch yourself, I'll know. If you dare come, I'll know." Here his smirk turned mean and the shiver it sent down Arthur's spine was less pleasant than the ones that came before. "Trust me when I tell you, you will _not_ enjoy your punishment if that happens."

With that he was gone, and Arthur was alone in the shower, knees still weak, and cock still very much hard.

He contemplated the situation a minute, looking down at himself and considering. Sighing, he turned the water back to freezing and reached for the loofa.

~x~

Merlin was in the kitchen, Arthur's sweats low on his hips while he cooked them up scrambled eggs to break their fast. There was a quiet track on, filling up the space around him. It had Merlin swaying lightly to the beat as he cooked, a pot of coffee bubbling merrily at his elbow. Arthur took a moment to just stand still and _watch._ There was lightness in his lover's movements that hadn’t been there before. Arthur was glad for it, really and truly. Usually, he'd take note for more than a moment to admire the lack of tension in Merlin's shoulders, however… He was still very much horny, even after his shower and, as such, the admiration could be, he thought, put on hold for a while. 

Mirroring Merlin's previous actions, Arthur stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, plastering himself over his back.

"You're freezing," Merlin said, a smile coloring his voice as Arthur began planting slow kisses over his nape while his fingers skimmed the elastic of the sweats.

"Yes well," Arthur hummed into his skin, pressing in closer, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband teasingly. "You'd better warm me up then, hadn't you."

Merlin laughed, arching his back, rubbing his ass enticingly against Arthur and making him groan. "I'm sure a cup of steaming coffee will do you wonders, sire." Twisting around in his arms, Merlin pressed Arthur's mug to his lips, his eyes twinkling in amusement. "There. Take this and sit, I'll have breakfast ready in a few."

Arthur took the mug and the dismissal with the mandatory grumbles and meandered over to the kitchen island, plopping down and doing his best to not pout too obviously. Judging by Merlin's chuckles when he turned with the plates, he had failed at the Not Pouting At All rather abysmally.

"So. That's what you do, then?"

Merlin snorted. "You lasted longer than I expected."

Arthur crossed his arms and shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. "What can I say, your cooking has improved exponentially, and if I'm to be denied sexual gratification least I want is to not go hungry."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You _asked_ me to…"

Arthur waved him off. "Yes yes, all my fault, we've established that." He delighted in the flash of annoyance and barely contained reprimand in Merlin's eyes before barreling on. "I'm still curious though."

Merlin huffed a sigh and took a steadying sip of his tea. "Ask then."

Arthur nodded, warmth filling his chest at the knowledge that he _could_ just ask now. He could ask, and Merlin _would_ answer.

With that in mind, Arthur took a sip of still hot (magic, very convenient indeed) coffee and raised his eyes to Merlin. "You take charge of others' pleasure."

Merlin hummed. "Not exactly. Well, I mean, yes, that too sometimes. It's much more about control for me, however." At Arthur's raised eyebrow, Merlin shrugged and continued. "When I met Luca I had no idea about much of anything concerning… Well, domming/subbing and, yes." He cleared his throat, obviously discomfited. He did continue though. So Arthur listened. "Luca saw it immediately, that _need_ I had, for control. The way he explained it - I had been _subbing_ ,” he chuckled, shaking his head in fond exasperation, “for what must have felt like forever and, well… He was more than willing to teach me. It was rather his thing, that. Teaching. Making sure people went out and did things, _properly_.” His tone went dark at the end, and Arthur knew there was a story there, but, well, it could wait.

“What did he mean, though? Who did you _sub_ for?” the King asked, and Merlin snorted, giving him a Look.

“Seriously, _sire_?”

Arthur blushed, coughed to hide his embarrassment and waved towards his empty cup imperiously. Merlin waited until their eyes met again before pointedly rolling his own and refilling Arthur’s cup with a lazy blink. 

“That’s what that… _boy_ wanted then? That, what was it, _Toby_?” Arthur tried to keep the disdain from his voice, he did. He might’ve failed. A bit.

Merlin, for once, didn’t note on it, answering instead. “Yes.”

“He wanted you to, what did you call it? Dom him?” Arthur asked, needing the specifics. For reasons.

Merlin nodded. “It’s what I do, and what he wanted, yes.”

At some subconscious level, and even not so subconscious, if he were honest, Arthur _had_ been aware of this, yet still, it gave him a tiny little thrill, this acknowledgement. “Do? As in, _now_? As in, _still?_ ”

Merlin snorted at that, rather intentionally ignoring the excitement in his King’s tone. “Well, not _now-now_ , considering I’ve been a bit busy what with you returning and the world almost ending and what not.”

Arthur waved that explanation off. “I thought you ran the orphanage?”

“I… do?” Merlin frowned at him. “That’s what… wait wait wait, hold on. Look, I never dommed for money. I do it for myself. Because I _like_ it.”

And wasn’t that a thought. Arthur swallowed. "Well then. If you _like_ it. You won't mind… Um…" He couldn't say it. Back in the shower, under the guise of running water, the heat of the moment, that was easy. This? This... was not. But this was Merlin and Merlin knew him and Merlin smiled and didn't make Arthur say it.

"No, Arthur, no, I won't mind. I won't mind at all."

~x~

Despite sounding strong and confident in the light of the morning sun streaming through their windows, with a cup of tea in his hands, Merlin got oddly… Hesitant when Arthur finally managed to breach the topic of actually _doing_ something, _scening_ , Merlin had called it, again.

It took some needling, some carefully strategic --- meaning post-coital --- conversations and extracted promises, for him to even consider it seriously. Thankfully, Arthur was nothing if not persistent.

'Dog with a bone' Merlin had laughed, shaken his head and sighed.

"Fine. But I'm getting myself a drink. I am _not_ doing this sober," he announced with a grumble and went to their bar, mixing himself a gin and tonic that lacked suspiciously in the tonic department.

"Forget anything?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised, waving an empty hand.

"Uh-uh. No alcohol for you. You need a clear head to… learn and to understand and to be able to… You know. Make decisions," Merlin mumbled through a mouthful of gin and, with a thoughtful expression, brought back the whole bottle to the sofa where Arthur had been waiting for him (im)patiently.

"All right. Get over the teaching bit then. I'm more than ready to get to the fun part so…" Arthur waggled his eyebrows ridiculously, succeeding in pulling out a snort from his lover.

Merlin huffed and plopped down besides him. "First things first. You're going to have to take a test for me."

Arthur groaned, and Merlin's lips twitched in a smile. "But _Mer-_ \--"

"No buts." Merlin's eyes flashed gold and a wad of papers appeared in Arthur's hands.

Eyes widening at the amount of pages, Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously. "Seriously?"

Merlin nodded. "Seriously. When you don't know the meaning of something, which will happen a _lot_ because this is a very in depth survey, you _will ask_. I'll explain and you can decide whether you'd like to try it out with me or not."

Arthur hummed, flipping through the pages. "Seems fair. What's 'figging'?" 

Merlin downed the contents of his glass and reached for the bottle. "First page, Arthur, start at the first page…"

~x~

"Fuck, _yes_ , more!" Arthur knew he might've been, possibly, babbling, but in all honesty, he was rather above caring at the moment. He reached, whining when all he succeeded at was pulling at the ropes restraining his wrists above his head, his head swimming in delight at the chuckle that came from the man above him.

"I don't think you're in _any_ position to be making demands, now are you, pet?"

Arthur shivered, the words said in that particular tone washing over him like warm honey.

"I asked you a question, pet." Merlin's voice had that steel note in it now, and Arthur bit down a whimper.

"No, I'm… Wasn't a demand?" He tried, and Merlin tsk'ed. Arthur bit his lip, wiggled his hips in an attempt to get the plug deeper and when that failed he sighed. "I'm sorry. Please?" 

Merlin smiled. "There. Much better." And he turned the plug on. Arthur screamed.

~x~

"Arthur, what's this?" Merlin wielded the opened package with his eyes wide and tone pitched high.

"Oh did it arrive finally?" Arthur glanced into the box and beamed. "Brilliant!"

"Arthur! What _is_ this?!?" If it were possible, Merlin’s voice pitched even higher.

Arthur frowned. "It's called a---"

"I know what it's called!" Merlin was sounding more and more hysterical. "What I mean is why---"

Arthur shrugged. "I like it plenty when you spank me and, well, the way I figure there can't be that much difference between a hand and a paddle so."

"There's not--- difference--- I---" Merlin seemed to shut down for a blink then and _then_ his demeanor shifted, a slow smile spreading across his lips. "Oh, _pet…_ "

Arthur grinned. The night was looking more promising already.

~x~

Merlin was on the computer, typing away when Arthur burst through the door, a long candle in each arm.

"Merlin?" he asked, barely containing his excitement, hopeful gaze fixed firmly on his lover.

Merlin chuckled. "I've created a monster."

Arthur beamed.

~x~

" _He_ 's calling again."

Merlin put down the book he was reading and waved a hand for the phone. Arthur, sullenly, handed it over, frowning all the while. _How_ one managed to hand an object over sullenly Merlin did not know, but there was the Once and Future King, doing exactly that.

"Yes, Toby?" Merlin picked up the persistently ringing phone and caught Arthur's hand as he tried to turn and walk away. Merlin pulled gently until he could mouth at the sensitive skin of Arthur's inner wrist, all the while holding eye contact. 

Arthur shuddered, biting his lip and melting into Merlin's lap when the sorcerer pulled him in. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders and snuggled into the dip between his neck and shoulder, nosing at the underside of his jaw on the way.

Merlin hummed something into the speaker, his free hand carding through Arthur's golden locks in soothing motions.

Arthur tuned out the conversation, focusing on the tone of Merlin's voice, waiting until, _there_. Every time. Every.Time. This _Toby_ person called, Merlin would start out smooth and silky. The longer conversation would drag, the harder his voice would go. And while yes, Arthur despised _Toby_ on principle, the way talking to him made Merlin's voice go all… Hard and commanding? Arthur wiggled his hips over Merlin's lap, heard the little hitch in his voice and grinned into his neck.

He rolled his hips again. Little motion, really. Focused, yes, but not really… Ah. Merlin was growing hard beneath him. Arthur almost purred at the sensation.

The sudden yank on his hair forced his head from the comfort of his sorcerer's neck. Eyes that met his gaze were fierce and tinted in gold. 

_Behave_ , Merlin mouthed, and Arthur let out a tiny hitched moan. Merlin's eyes widened in surprise before a smirk grew lazily on his face.

He was still talking, not to Arthur though, so Arthur didn't listen, but his focus was completely on --- Arthur gasped sharply, tried to look down, but the grip on his hair stayed strong, holding him in place. Arthur's mouth fell open at the feeling of Merlin's magic washing over his skin, soft and warm like Merlin's hands, stroking and caressing and, _oh,_ Arthur's eyes widened, Merlin had never used his magic like this before.

He shuddered as the wet, slick magic went in and in and _in,_ watched Merlin's pupils dilating and couldn't help the groan one bit.

 _Up_. Merlin mouthed, and Arthur rose on shaky knees, felt the layers between them melting away before there was just skin on skin and then Merlin was smirking, and Arthur was sinking back down, taking his lover in and it was _everything._ Phone call the furthest thing from his mind, Arthur rose back up, dropped down, making Merlin hiss out a curse and grinned, for there was lightning in his sorcerer's eyes that promised retribution. Arthur couldn't wait.

"I'll have to call you back." 

Arthur tuned back in, confused. He wasn't the only one, if the frantic noises coming from the phone in Merlin's hand were any indication. The sorcerer slammed the red button off with force, however, tossing the phone away without a care before wrapping his hands around Arthur's hips.

"Naughty naughty, pet," he hissed, and Arthur grinned.

Merlin's hips slammed up then, making Arthur yelp, grab onto his shoulders and just… Hang on for the ride.

Merlin had to help Arthur to the shower later.

He tried to fret.

Arthur had no regrets.

~x~

It was Merlin, in the end, who brought up the Club. Arthur had listened, excited and intrigued and then watched even more so as Merlin dove deep into his wardrobe to produce The Outfit.

The Outfit consisted of pants that looked like they'd been painted on; a button up shirt that highlighted Merlin's forearms and chest; and a jacket that… Was just… Leather and straps and... It was… Deep, dark blue, almost dark enough to be considered black, in fact, unless the light struck it. And the whole thing put together made Arthur unfairly and irrevocably - hard. He swallowed quietly and waved a hand vaguely in Merlin's general direction where he was stood at the dresser putting a watch on and, oh dear gods, was he reaching for eyeliner too? Arthur might have overestimated his survivability a little.

"Are you going to dress me as well, then?" He finally managed to voice, but then Merlin turned and… Well. Arthur blanked for a second. 

"...thur. Arthur?"

"Huh?" Arthur managed, extra coherently. He then valiantly ignored Merlin's very knowing smirk.

"I'd like you to try on a few things I said," Merlin repeated fondly, motioning towards a pile of clothes that somehow sat right next to the King. 

Arthur stood, slowly, ignoring the clothing pile entirely. "There's no mandatory arrival time, yes?" he asked, stalking over to Merlin, his purposeful strides making his sorcerer stumble backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Arthur?" There was amusement in Merlin's tone, even as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist lightly.

"Because if we're not going to be late anyways…" Arthur leaned in, nibbling on Merlin's jaw, smiling at the hitched breath it induced. "I'd very much love for you to fuck me in...this." He fingered a shiny button on the shirt Merlin was wearing, his lips hot against his sorcerer's skin.

When fingers twined into his hair and pulled, gently, Arthur went with a soft sigh, loving the glint he saw in Merlin's eyes.

"Would you now?" Merlin's voice was a purr that sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

“Mhm~” the King was grinning now, salacious and languid as he rolled his hips into his lover’s. “I’m still open from this morning too… or, well… the shower? Or was it the kitchen counter?” Merlin’s eyes flashed, and Arthur’s grin grew. “Point is, you could just ah---”

With a move that was most definitely at least half magic, Merlin turned them, twirling Arthur fast enough that the King barely managed to catch himself against the wall. One jerky move later and Arthur's pants hit the floor and then Merlin's knee was prying his legs apart, a hand pressing on his lower back was moving him in position and… Arthur groaned as Merlin pushed all the way in, in one.fluid.move. Hot breath hit his nape before an even hotter mouth began laying kisses over his shoulders and sides of his neck and Merlin was moving, in complete opposition to his slow and languid kisses. Arthur braced himself on the wall, tried to move too, but a warning growl stopped his attempts, a hard grip on his hip sent delicious tingles through him and, as was customary at this point, Arthur gave in. Let go of any semblance of control and just took it. Took whatever Merlin deemed to give, and Merlin gave him _everything_. Arthur felt his mind blanking from the pure, mind-blowing pleasure, that rushed through him like lightning, filling him right up to… _gods just a few more---_

Merlin groaned, his grip on Arthur’s hips tightening. “Don’t come, pet.”

Arthur sobbed, his whole frame spasming as he obeyed the command. He could feel Merlin smiling against his nape as he snapped his hips and came, hot and deep, and Arthur groaned, almost coming from the feeling alone. But he wasn’t given permission, and so, he didn’t.

~x~

“Oh don’t pout, pet, you know I’ll make it worth it in the end.” 

Arthur was not, in fact, pouting, no matter what Merlin said. He stepped out of the cab, ignoring the hand Merlin had extended in offer and looked pointedly towards the looming building before them. Merlin sighed, shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Suit yourself. We’re this way.” He nodded towards the side of the building and started walking immediately, leaving Arthur to follow.

“The line’s the other way,” the King felt compelled to point out, even as he sped up his stride to keep in pace with his sorcerer.

Merlin shrugged again. “That’s for regular visitors.”

“Which makes you what?” Arthur asked, but before Merlin could get the chance to answer, a very discreet door opened and a _very_ tall person stepped a foot outside. Upon seeing them, the… woman? Man? Arthur honestly had no clue... the _person_ grinned, and Merlin echoed the expression immediately.

“Darling~” the person purred, opening their arms for Merlin to step into. Which he did, with no hesitation whatsoever. Left a whole step behind, Arthur visibly did _not_ bristle.

“Drew, always a pleasure.” Merlin smiled, kissing the air above Drew’s --- which name did exactly nothing to help Arthur in the figuring out the gender of this person, thanks ever so --- cheeks and stepped back in a smooth motion. “I wasn’t aware you moved to Friday nights.”

Drew let out a tinkling laugh and waved him off. “I didn’t. But a little birdie has been chirping about _someone_ finally agreeing to make an appearance again, so how could I ever resist?”

Merlin groaned. “I’m not demo’ing, you know. I’m only here to ---” He flailed a hand about a little helplessly and finally ended up turning a beseeching look towards Arthur.

“Show me around.” Arthur stepped up, leaning into Merlin’s shoulder with a smile directed to Drew, whose eyebrows shot up at that.

“Oh really. Well well well, who woulda thunk, ey, Lord Emrys?~”

Arthur was the one with the raised eyebrow at that. _Lord Emrys?_ he mouthed at Merlin, who had enough grace to blush lightly. 

“It's not like--- He's not--- I mean, we're--- It's just…" Merlin seemed to give up then. With a sigh, he offered Drew a rather strained smile and continued a little more coherently. "Yes, well. _Anyway_. You going to let us in or what, hmm, Drew?”

Arthur contained a snort at Merlin’s discomfort. Barely. He did hook his little finger through Merlin’s though and bit down a genuine smile when the beyond simple action managed to relax his sorcerer exponentially. 

The action however didn't pass Drew by without being noted. "Ohoho~ maybe _he's_ not the one who should be collar---"

"Drew."

And suddenly, it was _Merlin_ who was tall and fierce and suffocatingly powerful and---

Arthur stepped in instinctively, stepped right into him, hand closing around Merlin's wrist and nose going to the side of his neck, nuzzling in. He placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, feeling his sorcerer relax again.

"In?" Arthur muttered quietly, letting his breath wash over Merlin's ear, and Merlin nodded curtly, arm snaking around Arthur's waist to guide him inside the club.

"Watch your step here, there's a step and they still haven't fixed the damn light," the sorcerer huffed gruffly, and Arthur sent Drew a wink over his shoulder before allowing himself to be herded in.

Standing still outside, Drew let out a low whistle. "Well I'll be damned…"

The inside of the club was all low lights and an even lower beat. Arthur was immediately charmed by the atmosphere. The people around were wearing a combination of leather and silicone and… Something else and, honestly, Arthur was fascinated. His and Merlin's outfits were beyond tame in comparison. Not that they didn't make an absolutely stunning picture either way, just… Yeah. Now Arthur was thinking about Merlin _all_ in leather and mesh and damn, was that something to bring up after they were back home.

"This way. Here, I grabbed a program for tonight's shows. Look it over and see what you'd like to see? My table is in perfect view of the main stage, right here yeah, but check if you'd like to check out the other rooms too, yeah?" Merlin pressed his lips distractedly over Arthur's cheekbone after herding him to a seat. "I'll be right back, just going to go grab us a drink, hmm?"

He didn't wait for a reply, and Arthur wouldn't have given one anyway - far too engrossed in the program already. Most of the shows on tonight weren't putting on anything too new for him, he and Merlin had been… Trying so many things out, the part Arthur was interested in at this point was mostly technique comparison. Still, he couldn't help the little thrum of excitement running through him. To be able to sit here, with Merlin, and _watch_ other people do in public what they did at home? It was a special kind of thrill, he had to admit.

Finally raising his eyes from the page, he ran his gaze across the crowded floor, automatically searching out his sorcerer. He found him at the bar, a little crowd of people surrounding him, obviously fawning all over him. Arthur scowled and was seconds away from storming over when… He noticed no one was actually crowding his lover. There was a circle around him, yes. But there was also _distance_. No one was so much as thinking of touching him. 

Arthur settled. Watched, intrigued instead of jealous now, as Merlin got caught up with people he obviously knew from before, stealing the spotlight effortlessly. _Just like before_ , Arthur mused, a small smile on his face. It had taken him a while, back then, to realize that was exactly what Merlin did - he held court. With the servants, with the Knights. It came so naturally to him, so easily, it always made Arthur marvel. 

_He_ had been trained for it. _He_ had been taught and prepared. Merlin? Merlin just _was._ This amazing, bright being that drew people to him. And creatures, those too, granted. _Maybe that was why Merlin had been that reluctant to hunt_ , Arthur pondered, all the while keenly aware of every minute movement his sorcerer made. Someone must have said something especially funny as Merlin tossed his head back in a heartfelt laugh. The sight pulled the corners of Arthur's lips up. And then right back down into a scowl as all of a sudden his uninterrupted view of Merlin was gone, _Toby_ of all people, standing right in front of him. And, _oh by the gods_ , Arthur sighed internally, he was glaring at him to boot. He looked like a deranged mouse. And that was Arthur being generous.

"I don't know _who_ you think you are," the deranged mouse was hissing now, all with one hand on the hip and another with a trembling finger shoved under Arthur's nose, the King noted in bemusement, "but you will _never_ be able to be what he needs."

Arthur tried, honestly, he did. He managed to hold out for a solid few seconds too before snorting a very un-kingly-like snort. Toby looked very much indignant at that.

"Wha---" he tried to start again but then _Arthur_ was standing up, slowly, regally, pulling up Kingship around himself like a shroud as he did. 

Arthur knew, oh he _knew_ he had a presence. Always had. He had loosened his reins on it lately, especially after he and Merlin fell into… Their _new_ dynamics. But it was ingrained into him, down to the marrow of his bones, so pulling it up at will was as easy as breathing.

So he did.

Toby froze.

" _I_ don't know who _you_ are, and I care not one lick about it either. He is _mine._ Always has been, always will be. And if you do not back off?" A slow, dangerous grin spread across Arthur's face and he pulled his shoulders back, channelling the High King of Albion even more. "I will make sure that no one will _ever_ find your body."

Toby made a whimpering, squeaking sort of sound before collapsing to the stool at Arthur's table. Arthur had a sneaking suspicion that had that stool not been there, Toby would have ended up on his knees before him instead. _Quite the feeling indeed_ , the King mused, suddenly getting why his sorcerer enjoyed it so much when he went to his knees for him.

He was about to move to the bar in search of his missing sorcerer with their drinks when suddenly he… Didn't need to. There was a very familiar wisp of _something_ that wrapped around him, moments before there was an arm following in the same path around his waist, settling low on his hip. Arthur leaned into the solid presence at his side, a soft smile replacing his devastating grin from before.

"Took you long enough," he muttered in a huff, nuzzling his face backwards and into Merlin's jaw.

A dark chuckle met his ear as the arm around him tightened, pulling him closer. "Forgive me. Had some catching up to do."

Arthur hummed, turning in Merlin's embrace and then doing a double take at seeing Merlin had not come back alone but had, in fact, an entourage at his back.

That, however, was not what took and held Arthur's focus. No, the gaze that Merlin leveled at him, his eyes blown dark and gleaming with promise, _that_ was what took Arthur's breath away and made him clear his throat before attempting to speak. "Aren't you… Aren't you going to introduce us, then?"

Merlin shook his head slowly. 

"Oh, well, I---" Arthur flailed a little, feeling more than a little wrongfooted - he wasn't used to this Merlin outside their bedroom. He… He wasn't sure how to read him.

"Collar," Merlin breathed, his eyes fixed upon Arthur's face then, and the King quieted. "You know nothing, speaking of collaring him. How could I ever even think of putting a collar on him, hmm?" He wasn't speaking any louder but Arthur was certain that somehow everyone stood in the loose circle around them could hear him perfectly well. "When nothing less than a crown would befit him? Befit _my king._ "

Arthur tried to breathe in at that but his " _Mer_ lin…" still came out breathless and so, _so_ inappropriate but Arthur didn't care, couldn't care all he wanted, needed was--- "Home." It came out as a whine, but Merlin's eyes were gleaming and his smile was pure sin as he steered Arthur away from their table and their untouched drinks and his circle parted before them, opening a clear path to the door.

They passed by a stunned Drew, didn't so much as nod goodbye and, as such, didn't see them cackling into their mimosa as they grabbed another glass and set off to comfort a stricken Toby.

~x~

"What do you want, pet?" Merlin had asked as soon as they stepped through the door, and Arthur trembled. "Whatever you want, name it, it's _yours._ " Merlin sounded frantic, pawing all over Arthur, raining kisses over any part of his King he could manage to reach.

Arthur swallowed. He wanted _so_ many things. And Merlin, in this kind of mood, just _might_ be frantic enough to actually… He took a deep breath, wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders and breathed into his ear. "I want you to touch me, I want you to mark me, I want you to bind me, I want you _everywhere_ inside me, I want you to fill me up, I want your hands, your candles, your _whip_."

Merlin's hand flew to his groin, squeezing the base of his cock with a wretched groan. "Bed. Naked. Wait. _Now._ "

Arthur hastened to comply, a grin splitting his lips. Tonight was turning out delightful. This Club idea had been simply great so far!

Merlin took a moment to calm down when Arthur disappeared into their bedroom, shirt already half-off and pants unzipped. One of his socks never made it inside the room, making Merlin snort - his King was nothing if not eager. Shaking his head in fond affection, Merlin toyed with the idea of leaving his own clothes on - that was always a lovely… But, no. Not tonight. Tonight he'd give Arthur what he had been wanting. 

For a while now, they'd been toying with An Idea. Arthur loved being _filled,_ loved having his throat and ass stuffed full of Merlin, be it his fingers or his cock, he straight up _craved_ that fullness. Merlin _had,_ albeit reluctantly, suggested they maybe… Invite someone else to play with them. Arthur had taken one look at Merlin's face, found his disgust at the idea mirrored there and snorted. _As if I'd ever share you now that you're mine, **Mer** lin **.**_ But the thought had stuck. Merlin could _see_ it, clear as day and… Well, he did love pleasing his King so maybe---

Merlin kicked his shoes off, shrugged out of his jacket and shirt. Undid his belt with careful movements, his mind whirring with possibilities. And then whirring even harder with the kinds of spells he'd be needing. He stepped out of his pants, having foregone underwear tonight, and smiled. He knew just the thing. Oh his King wouldn't know what hit him…

It felt both like an eternity and like no time at all between Arthur shedding all his clothes and plopping down onto their bed and Merlin entering. 

Arthur, who had been waiting propped up against the pillows by the headboard, did a double take - Merlin had walked in completely naked too. All he had on his person was Arthur's favorite whip, wrapped smoothly around his forearm and wrist.

Arthur swallowed.

"It occured to me," Merlin spoke, casual-like as he walked to the foot of the bed slowly before stopping and leaning onto one of the bedposts, "that you might be unaware of the magnitude of what you've done tonight. Would you like me to enlighten you, pet?"

Arthur, who, in all honesty, couldn't give less of a fuck about anything but getting any part of Merlin on any part of him, tried to focus. He gave himself a quick moment to observe his sorcerer - noted his posture, his expression. Sighing internally, Arthur nodded. 

Merlin smirked. "Thought so. See, what you did, by that little… _Display_ shall we say, that, I assume, was meant to put Toby in his place? Well… See, there were over twelve subs there. All collared, too. Tonight _was_ meant to be a rather exclusive event after all. Well. Most of them had demanded a way to contact you. Three had chucked their collars then and there, in the hopes _you_ would put yours on them instead."

Arthur blinked. "But I… But that's… That's just ridiculous, Merlin! I've… I've no wish to collar _anyone_!"

Merlin's smirk grew. "Oh I know. And yet here we are."

Arthur flailed, scrambling over the bed towards where Merlin was still leaning on the bedpost, casual as you please. "Merlin, please, I---”

"I found the whole thing to be ridiculously, infuriatingly…" --- Arthur winced preemptively --- "hot."

Arthur blinked. "Say what now."

"And as such," Merlin continued, merrily ignoring Arthur's confusion. "I've decided you deserved a treat."

Of all things Arthur had expected, _that_ had been precisely nowhere on the list. As Arthur continued his goldfish routine, Merlin's smirk continued to grow even as his eyes flashed golden.

A pair of arms wrapped around Arthur from behind, one sliding low over his hip, the other making its way over his chest to wrap lightly over his throat.

"Don't you agree you deserve a treat, pet?" a voice breathed into Arthur's ear, and the King's eyes widened. He knew that voice. But he still had Merlin in sight and his sorcerer had _not_ spoken _,_ he'd have seen, he--- 

Arthur gasped, feeling a hot mouth trail slow, wet kisses across his nape. " _Merlin,"_ Arthur whimpered and a chuckle sounded out, wrapping around him like arms as if in echoes, and a body pressed against his back, and Arthur _knew_ that body, he knew --- "How…?" the King breathed and the Merlin before him gave half-a-shrug.

"You said you wouldn't share me. But you _did_ want this. I know you did." His confident expression faltered then, just for a moment. At the same time, the arms around Arthur stopped their caresses, and the hot mouth was removed from his skin. Arthur bristled at the loss of pleasure. 

"Arthur."

Arthur's eyes snapped to Merlin then, registering genuine concern. He rolled his eyes. "Yes yes, I do want it." Arthur smirked then, trailing his hands over the arms wrapped around him and leaning back into the embrace. "After all, I could never have too many of yous, now could I, _Mer_ lin?"

Confidence returned to his sorcerer's face just like that, and Arthur grinned, ecstatic, thrill rushing through him at what was about to happen.

"Did I say you could touch?" a whisper, amused, washed over Arthur's ear before his hands snapped away from where they were trailing over … well, Merlin's arms, and Arthur found himself, rather suddenly, strung up with chains with his hands above his head.

"Whoops?" Arthur offered cheekily, and Merlin before him snorted with a fond shake of his head.

"Naughty naughty, pet. _Whatever_ shall we do with you?~"

"I thought that'd be fairly obvious, _Lord_ Emrys." Arthur's smile was slow and liquid as he pulled testingly at the chains that bound his wrists.

"Oh?" Merlin before him was moving now, stopping in front of Arthur, sliding a hand behind his neck and into his hair. Arthur's eyes fluttered closed at the caress and he groaned when Merlin tightened his grip and _pulled_ Arthur up and off the bed, always careful as to not let him stumble. “And what might that be, pet?”

Arthur bit his lip and forced his voice to come out steady as he raised his eyes and caught Merlin’s gaze. “Whatever you want.”

“Oh, _pet_...” Merlin practically purred, "Careful what you wish for~"

Arthur was floating. Somewhere soft and warm and lovely. There were lines of liquid fire crisscrossing his skin all over; little pools of hardened egg-like-shell that cracked and splintered when he moved and twisted.

He was on his back now, and when had that happened? There was a loved, so _so_ loved face, with piercing blue eyes, peering at him from above. Arthur wanted to touch that face. He reached, a whine escaping his throat when he couldn't, a chain jangling softly, locking his wrists together above his head.

Arthur glanced over blearily, feeling a hand wrapping around the chain between his wrists and pulling. He blinked. A Merlin was looking down at him, from where he was kneeling next to Arthur's head.

A touch to his thigh brought his attention back to the other Merlin. 

"You all right there, pet?" 

Arthur blinked. Merlin ran his fingers gently over the crisscrossing whip patterns on his thigh, hooking a nail under one of the dried patches of wax and pulling it free of Arthur's skin, tearing a whine out of the King.

"I believe you've been asked a question, pet," the Merlin next to his head purred.

Arthur took a slow breath and nodded. Both Merlins gave him an approving smile for it. 

"I think something's missing, don't you?" one Merlin asked conversationally, his fingers threading through Arthur's hair in a gentle pat.

The other Merlin, who had been more than a little entranced in pulling pieces of dried wax off Arthur's skin, raised his eyes to his double and cocked his head curiously. "Oh?"

"Mmm, like, say, something like this?" 

Arthur gasped, his eyes snapping down to his own chest where metal clamps had materialized, squeezing both his nipples snuggly, a shiny chain connecting them.

"Gods, _Mer_ lin…" Arthur heard himself mumble, his tongue feeling too heavy for words in his mouth.

"Ohoho, I think he like~" Merlin at his head chuckled.

"I think you're right," the other Merlin echoed with a sneaky smile. “Do you think he’s ready?” A glance was exchanged between the Merlins then. 

Arthur hummed, squirming a little, the gentle patting they were absentmindedly giving him all over working wonders in relaxing him. His whole body was thrumming with a soft, cresting arousal. He hadn’t come once yet tonight. And while he had been desperate for it, way before they had even left the house, now it was… Arthur giggled. He just felt so light and warm all over, coming was a simple afterthought, not more.

“Giggling, pet? What’s got you all giggly?” Merlin asked, his fingers still carding through Arthur’s hair. 

Arthur leaned into the touch. “Feel good,” he murmured and got a smile for the trouble of words.

“Want to feel better yet?” the Merlin between his thighs asked, chuckling quietly at Arthur’s eager nod. “And if it gets too much, you’ll…?”

Arthur huffed, shooting Merlin a Look. “Worrywort.” But it carried no heat, no defiance, just amusement. “Snap my fingers. Twice.” 

Merlin nodded. “Good. Now---”

“Open up, pet,” the Merlin by his head spoke, his fingers in Arthur’s hair guiding his head now. Arthur followed the motion enthusiastically, his mouth falling open immediately. Merlin rewarded his eagerness with a show of stripping his cock a few times before feeding the head into Arthur’s waiting mouth.

Arthur moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. In the position he was in, he wouldn't be able to do a lot of moving himself, but that did not mean he would not _try_. He ran his tongue over the head, tonguing the slit and sucking the drop of precum down greedily, reveling at the taste. Merlin grunted, fingers in Arthur’s hair spasming, and then he was moving, shoving in deeper, and deeper and deeper. Arthur moaned again. He _loved_ sucking Merlin off. Loved the sensation of having his throat filled, his air constricted.

“Damn… Look at you… absolutely gorgeous…” Merlin between his thighs breathed, his eyes glowing gold. Arthur jumped in his arms, feeling the magic rush over him, leaving him loose and open and _wet_. Arthur grinned around his mouthful - Merlin loved opening him up on his fingers, on his tongue even, it was only when _Merlin_ got desperate enough, impatient enough that he’d - Arthur moaned, shuddering, Merlin had raised his thigh, wrapped Arthur’s leg around his waist and moved _in_. One, slow, unrelenting glide inside. All the way in, no stopping, no pausing. Arthur keened, shaking all over, and Merlin _moved._

He was being used all over. Merlin, moving inside him, over and over, filling him up, using him everywhere, however he pleased. Arthur was flying. He never wanted it to end.

~x~

It took a long while before he was back. By the time Arthur knew what was what, he was lying on clean sheets, and Merlin was wiping his body with a warm, wet cloth. Arthur hummed, making grabby hands for his lover, and Merlin chuckled, losing the cloth with a flick of his hand and moving immediately to wrap Arthur in his arms.

“All right?”

Arthur hummed again, snuggling into Merlin’s embrace. He made a face at the straw Merlin shoved under his nose, but at the cluck of his sorcerer’s tongue, took a sip. Then another. Merlin could, after all, make a mean fruit smoothie when he so chose.

“Love?” Merlin asked again, and his voice was careful.

Arthur snuggling deeper into his arms and snorted. “‘M fine. T’was amazing. Loved. Thank.” 

Merlin chuckled. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

Arthur nodded. “Mmm…” He raised his head, which, granted, took an Effort, and blinked up at Merlin blearily. “I love you.”

Merlin blinked back. And promptly turned the color of an overripe tomato. Arthur would have laughed, but he was too loose and warm and tired. So instead he sighed happily and snuggled right back into his sorcerer’s embrace. Where it was safe and lovely and peaceful. Where it was home.

~x~

**Author's Note:**

> comments feed the Muses and the Authors alike~~~  
> xoxoxo


End file.
